The beast And I
by Nita Wolf
Summary: in NM Carlisle foud his mate, but the family is falling appart, a heartbroken Esme comes back to forks, only to find a drunkard bella with a pack of Quileutes following her around,will Esme discover the truth? and who's Niklaus? what's between him and bella? will Esme discover the truth and find her true mate? (WARNING: Mature content , futa!B and lemons!)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight and I do not own the vampire diaries **

**Chapter 1 : ****first day of school**

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_She took a deep breath, . This was an acceptable option. she thought she was prepared. But she still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year–"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass_

_for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused her. She thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace._

_Why did we have to leave if they were going? She stared at him, trying to understand what he_

_meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, she realized she'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we–," she whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_She shook her head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," she said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." The brunet wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like she was begging._

_"You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" she shouted, furious, the words exploding out of her–somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care,_

_Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth_

_Twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the_

_Liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold_

_eyes on my face, watching as she absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as she repeated the words in her head a few times, sifting through them for_

_Their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?" she tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed_

_in that order._

_"No."_

_She stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. She felt like she could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could she see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." she was surprised by how calm and reasonable her voice sounded._

_It must be because she was so numb. She couldn't realize what he was telling her. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way._

_But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because_

_I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back,_

_and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and_

_I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." her voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through her,_

_Trickling like acid through her veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at her, and she could see from his eyes that her words were far too late. He_

_already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so she had no_

_Argument. How well she knew that she wasn't good enough for him._

_And so , the lion left the lamb in the forest,….. _

_To decay ._

* * *

**RINNNNNNNG** "SLAM! Bella growled in her bed, twisting within the cover, willing to escape the day, Ohhh how she longed for a bottle of wine, to just drown in the numbness of her drink and forget the horror of her life, but Nooo she has to get up and handle a class full of hormonal teenagers, Ohhh who life sucks

'Nothing beats the good ol' hot shower,' she through as the hot water cascaded along Bella's shoulder blades, making little rivers down her back which was filled with scars so deep that they left creases in the lithe body of the woman,

She took her time dressing and pulled a simple black short that went bellow her kneecap and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbows , and wore her jet black eye patch to hide the claw mark that marred her left eye , she sighted, remembering "that night,"

Flashback

_Bella cried silently as she tripped along the forest ,looking for a way to go back home, the forest was silent, so awfully silent, it did nothing to ease the girls fear, she heard a soft cracking, a blur in the trees ,a black mass stalking her, then her instinct told her to run, _

_And run she did, but of course tripping was her profession._

_Sprawled on her back Isabella Marie swan starred at her captor, almost fainting, _

_Almost , if it wasn't for the sudden pain on her side, the … thing bit her, a blood curling scream escaped her mouth as she tried in vain to escape her captor , tried to free herself of her aggressor, her feeble attempts did nothing but annoy the creature who clawed her face which resulted intro more pain as a her eye bleed out,_

_The searing pain in her body made her weak and tired._

_She knew no more….._

End of flashback

Bella shock her head clearing it of the painful memories as she pulled up intro forks high school parking , her black mustang GT already drawing attention , so did a black Mercedes she knew too well, the owner of the car, who ironically was just leaving it turned around making them both gasp

"ESME?"

"BELLA?"

**So, what do you think of this? Good? Lame? Please review**

**And what's the creature that attacked Bella?**

**Review your suggestion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The twilight saga and the vampire diaries are owned by their respective owners**

**Chapter 2: ****falling in pieces **

The Cullen's were a mess,

And they all knew it,

Carlisle found his mate in Annabeth, a 200years old vampire they crossed path with, but he missed his baby girl, everyday he will bring new band aids claiming that Bella will need them.

Alice was silent, long gone was the ball of sunshine, guilt was eating her from the inside, times and times again she will curl up and dry sob for hours,

Emmet was silent, no more booming laughts were heard of the giant of a man, nor jokes were heard from him, sometimes , the poor boy will run around calling for his baby sis…. His Bella-bear.

Jasper left the Cullen's unable to coop with the suffocating atmosphere in the house.

Edward left the house a day after they moved out of forks

Rose, was sad, she did not show it, but her body language spook otherwise, and esme was able to read it plainly.

Esme… felt empty inside, she longed for forks, for Bella,

Then esme realized something, they were falling into pieces.

But she will change that, wasting no time esme packed her stuff and took off toward forks in her black Mercedes.

She was able to get a job in forks high school, and esme forgot her phone in her car, as she looked it , she turned around noticing the woman in front of her

BELLA!?

ESME!?

**So? How was it, good ,**

**Please review , they make me write more**

**Reviews= more and quick uptdates**


End file.
